


Bend a knee

by Lilek



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... Było coś jeszcze, co przypominało Stannisowi o Starkowym pochodzeniu intrygującego młokosa. Był tak samo przyjemny dla oka jak Eddard Stark w czasach swej młodości. Emanowała z niego ta sama, młodzieńcza witalność i powabne męstwo. Z jego okolonej czarnymi włosami twarzy spoglądały te same ciemne oczy i bezczelnie ponętne wargi. Stannis dostrzegał te oczywiste, młodzieńcze atuty, które w połączeniu z upartością i bezczelnością Snowa doprowadzały go do stanu permanentnej irytacji ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend a knee

**Author's Note:**

> Oczywiście seria "Gra o Tron", jak i saga "Pieśń lodu i ognia" NIE JEST niestety moim tworem, lecz autora serii Georga R.R. Martina oraz stacji HBO.  
> Poniższy fic jest dziełem non profit.
> 
> Jeśli w tekście znajdują się błędy, z góry przepraszam.  
> niebetowane

Stannis Baratheon dowiedział się o niespodziewanym zajściu od jednego ze swoich sług, który ze spuszczonym wzrokiem poinformował go, iż w sali narad Czarnego Zamku doszło do jednostkowego buntu przeciwko nowo obranemu dowódcy Nocnej Straży. Lord Smoczej Skały uśmiechnął się pod nosem, spoglądając znacząco na milczącego ser Davosa.  
\- Szybko – stwierdził z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Zakładałem, że poczekają z rebelią aż odjedziemy.  
\- Zakładałeś, że ktoś podda w wątpliwość autorytet Jona Snow? – Davos zapytał zaskoczony słowami swojego króla, który pragnął przecież uczynić z Jona prawowitego Starka i uznał go za godnego piastowania najwyższej władzy na północnych rubieżach Westeros. Poza tym to, iż chłopak został wybrany na lorda dowódcę świadczyło o jego szerokim poparciu wśród braci na murze. – Odniosłem wrażenie, że jest dla tutejszych wojów idolem. Godnym następcą Jeora Mormonta, który sam zresztą mianował go swoim zaufanym zarządcą. Ponadto ma twoje poparcie …  
\- … nic podobnego – Stannis spojrzał na Devosa twardo. – Miałby moje poparcie, gdyby przyjął moje warunki.  
\- W dalszym ciągu uważam jednak, że Snow jest dla ciebie cennym sojusznikiem, panie.  
Stannis nie skomentował wypowiedzi lorda Seawortha. Zamiast tego podszedł do okna i obserwował poruszenie na głównym placu zamku. Czarni bracia gromadzili się tłumnie w harmiderze i wielkim poruszeniu, a ustawiony na podeście pień nie pozostawiał wątpliwości jakiej natury była powszechna ekscytacja.  
Król uśmiechnął się pod nosem i bez słowa ruszył w stronę wyjścia na wschodnią flankę, odprowadzany bacznym spojrzeniem ser Davosa.  
Jon Snow skazał na dekapitację Janosa Slynta, człowieka, który kwestionował jego poczynania od samego początku, nazywając bękartem i synem zdrajcy, a w obliczu śmierci mazał się, skomlił i błagał o litość jak tchórzowska ciota. Snow nie okazał litości i Stannisa nie bardzo obchodził fakt, czy wynikało to z głębokiej niechęci do wyzutego z honoru sprawcy masakry bękartów Roberta, czy z szybkiej, beznamiętnej kalkulacji w walce o wpływy. Król był pod wrażeniem i z zadowoleniem odwzajemnił czarne, zdeterminowane spojrzenie młodego lorda dowódcy.  
Dotychczas Jon Snow pokazał Stannisowi, że potrafi być jedynie uparty i honorowy jak jego zmarły ojciec, co nie stanowiło jednak sumy cech idealnego, wzbudzającego szacunek dowódcy. Prawdziwy wódź musiał wybrać czasem mniejsze zło, porzucić ścieżkę ślepego honoru i zrobić to, co przynieść mogło w ogólnym rozrachunku większą korzyść, dla dobra królestwa, dla ludu. Nie kilku szlacheckich mord, jak w wypaczonym kodeksie postępowania Lannisterów. Tymczasem chłopak upierał się, że zaprzysiągł wierność Nocnej Straży i nic, nawet obietnica władzy i zmazania skazy haniebnego bękarctwa, nie było w stanie przekonać go do opuszczenia nieprzystępnej, lodowatej twierdzy.  
Było coś jeszcze, co przypominało Stannisowi o Starkowym pochodzeniu intrygującego młokosa. Był tak samo przyjemny dla oka jak Eddard Stark w czasach swej młodości. Emanowała z niego ta sama, młodzieńcza witalność i powabne męstwo. Z jego okolonej czarnymi włosami twarzy spoglądały te same ciemne oczy i bezczelnie ponętne wargi. Stannis dostrzegał te oczywiste, młodzieńcze atuty, które w połączeniu z upartością i bezczelnością Snowa doprowadzały go do stanu permanentnej irytacji. Zmuszały do czynienia przygotowań do opuszczenia Czarnego Zamku, bez większych prób nacisku na młodego lorda dowódcę Nocnej Straży. Bez przyciśnięcia Jona Snow i kolejnej próby ugięcia go pod naciskiem swojej woli.  
Gdy spojrzenie chłopaka przewiercało go na wskroś, zdeterminowane i pełne wściekłości, która ulatywała powoli niczym krew skapująca z obnażonego karku Janosa Slynta, Stannis przytaknął i odszedł pośpiesznie. Tym gestem dał Jonowi do zrozumienia, że postąpił słusznie nie uginając się i nie okazując miłosierdzia. Że przy jego entuzjastycznie popieranej, lecz wciąż przez wielu poddawanej w wątpliwość pozycji, musiał posłużyć się surowym przykładem karania niesubordynacji. Aby zdusić w zarodku wszelki przyszły opór.  
Król miał wielką ochotę dotknąć policzka Snowa, które płonąć musiało gorącem od nagłego skoku adrenaliny. Dotknąć palcami jego rozchylonych warg, przez które ulatywało teraz powstrzymywane przez kilka emocjonujących sekund powietrze. Pragnienia te wzmogły jednak tylko irytację Stannisa, który powróciwszy do swojej komnaty rozkazał sir Davosowi dopilnowania mobilizacji wojsk i wymarszu z Czarnego Zamku następnego dnia bladym świtem.

Jon zjawił się wieczorem, prosząc o pilne widzenie z królem przed jego ruszeniem na Winterfell.  
\- Cóż ważnego możesz mi mieć do powiedzenia? – Stannis zapytał oschle, studiując wnikliwie porozkładane na stole mapy i wodząc po nich długimi, suchymi palcami. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od pergaminowych połaci zieleni i szarości, a mimo wszystko mógł wyobrazić sobie niepewne spojrzenie czarnych oczu i opadające na czoło smoliste kędziory Snowa.  
\- Chciałbym przedyskutować kwestię Dzikich, panie – Jon odpowiedział niespodziewanie, zmuszając Stannisa do gwałtownego skupienia na nim całej swojej uwagi. Twarde spojrzenie króla wpatrywało się w chłopaka intensywnie, aczkolwiek z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem.  
\- Doceniłbym gest, gdyby armia Dzikich była pod twoim dowództwem. Ale o ile dobrze pamiętam Mance nie żyje – oblicze Stannisa stwardniało na wspomnienie niesubordynacji Jona i zlekceważenie jego woli w kwestii męczeńskiej śmierci nieugiętego wodza Dzikich.  
\- Właśnie dlatego myślę, że możliwe jest przekonanie ich do twojej sprawy, panie – Jon oznajmił zbliżając się do Stannisa na wyciągnięcie ręki i spoglądając na wysokiego króla z lekko uniesionym podbródkiem. – Będę z nimi rozmawiał. Mance był nieugięty, ale są wśród nich wojownicy gotowi do negocjacji. Trzeba tylko wyłonić spośród nich nowego dowódcę. Okazałem Mance'owi litość, myślę, że będą skłonni do uznania cię za swojego wodza.  
\- Z Mancem nie poszło ci najlepiej – Stannis zauważył unosząc znacząco brew.  
\- Nie, niestety – Snow nie próbował się usprawiedliwiać i przyznał porażkę z naprawdę zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. Mimo zdrady i burzliwych starć z przywódcą Dzikich, honor Snowa nakazywał mu szacunek dla nieugiętej woli Raydera. – Z innymi pójdzie lepiej. Zdążyłem ich poznać …  
\- Bo o ile dobrze słyszałem, wziąłeś sobie jedną z ich dziewek – Stannis zauważył oschle, po chwili z zadowoleniem dostrzegając zakłopotanie na obliczu młodego Snowa. Chłopak szybko jednak otrząsnął się z poruszenia i pewnie odwzajemnił spojrzenie najstarszego Baratheona.  
\- Nie była dziewką, tylko wojowniczką – odparł spoglądając na króla z tym bezczelnym wyzwaniem w oczach, jakby prowokował go do słownej potyczki, albo … Stannis wolał zdusić w zarodku emocje jakie wzbudzała w nim pewna siebie postawa Snowa.  
\- Kimkolwiek by nie była, przez nią złamałeś śluby, których nie chcesz złamać dla mnie – król stwierdził oschle spoglądając na Jona z palącą intensywnością. Chłopak odwzajemnił spojrzenie biorąc jeden wyważony krok do tyłu.  
\- Popełniłem błąd …  
\- Ale ciepło jej ciała w tej zapomnianym przez bogów, lodowatej dziczy było pokusą nie do odrzucenia – król dokończył uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Takiej samej przyjemności może dostarczyć ci władza. W Winterfell. Zostań moim namiestnikiem, a nie zabraknie ci już nigdy miękkiego ciepła kobiet.  
\- Nie chcę władzy ani kobiet – Jon zapewnił gwałtownie i Stannis nie zapanowawszy nad sobą bezwzględnie mocno chwycił go za ramię.  
\- Więc czego chcesz, Snow? – król warknął obnażając zęby i cedząc słowa do przysłoniętego czarnymi kędziorami ucha. – Czego chcesz do cholery, co cię zadowoli? Co zmusi cię byś przestał wreszcie mi odmawiać …  
\- Wasza wysokość ... – Jon szepnął gorączkową, nie wiedząc czego spodziewać się po nagłym wybuchu Stannisa. Żar bijący z jego młodzieńczego ciała niemalże parzył króla przez grubą warstwę szat.  
\- Wymów moje imię – Stannis zażądał szeptem całkowicie tracąc panowanie nad sobą.  
\- Stannis …  
\- Jeszcze raz!  
\- Stannis ... - to jedno słowo, wypowiedziane zduszonym, gorączkowym głosem wystarczyło, by król brutalnie zanurzył palce w gęstych kędziorach Snowa i pocałował go zaborczo, nim chłopak zdążył wyswobodzić się z uścisku.  
Snow szarpnął się zaskoczony, po czym trwał w bezruchu nie reagując na wściekły dotyk warg Stannisa Baratheona, Lorda Smoczej Skały i prawowitego władcy tronu Siedmiu Królestw. Jednak gdy doświadczony wódz pochwycił go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie zamykając w zaborczym uścisku, Jon ugiął się i dał ponieść nagłej fali potężnego pożądania.  
\- Tak jest … - Stannis szepnął z zadowoleniem w rozchylone wargi chłopaka. - Poddaj się mojej woli, Jon.  
Snow pozwolił Stannisowi pchnąć się w stronę stołu, o którego blat oparł się tułowiem i łokciami. Dyszał głośno gdy król zaborczym ruchem dłoni wyswobodził go z ciężkiego pasa i uprzęży, brutalnie rozsznurowując wiązania jego bryczesów. Uniósł poły wyświechtanej koszuli i wygłodniałym wzrokiem prześledził długą, wygiętą linię pleców Jona, spotykającą się u dołu z jego bladymi, gładkimi pośladkami.  
Snow spojrzał na króla tym cholernym, rozmarzonym wzrokiem wielkich, czarnych oczu i Stannis nie mógł zmusić się do wykrzesania z siebie chociaż odrobiny żelaznej woli, która władała jego życiem i wszystkimi działaniami. Zdrowy rozsądek i zwykła przyzwoitość były niczym wobec chęci wzięcia w posiadanie tego lubieżnie idealnego ciała i podporządkowania go swojej dzikiej żądzy.  
Stannis brutalnie uderzył otwartą dłonią jeden z pośladków Snowa, rozmasowując po chwili czerwieniejący kawałek skóry. Potem padł na kolana i rozsunął pośladki chłopaka zanurzając pomiędzy nimi twarz, by chłonąć najbardziej intymny, podniecający zapach. Młodości, podniecenia, skórzanej zbroi i świeżego potu.  
Jon jęknął przeciągle gdy język Stannisa trącił jego nabrzmiałe jądra i nasadę w pełni pobudzonego penisa, po chwili skupiając się na soczystym torowaniu sobie drogi do jego wnętrza.  
Stannis chciał posiąść Jona. Raz na zawsze zapanować nad nim, naznaczyć go i zmusić do zaakceptowania swojej woli.  
Gdy wsunął swojego penisa w szczelinę pomiędzy pośladkami chłopaka po raz pierwszy od wielu lat poczuł, że traci kontrolę nad samym sobą. Że odzyskać może ją w tylko jeden cholerny sposób. Zerżnięcie Jona Snow. Szybkie, gwałtowne i satysfakcjonujące. Zmazujące wszystkie skazy jakie na jego dumie i królewskim ego pozostawiły wszystkie odmowy bękarta Starka.  
\- Chcesz tego, chłopcze? – zapytał zduszonym szeptem, pocierając intensywnie swoją męskość o rozgrzaną skórę Snowa, raz po raz zatapiając w jego wnętrzu to jeden, to dwa zwilżone palce. – Pragniesz swojego króla?  
\- Tak – odpowiedź padła przez zaciśnięte zęby, więc Stannis roześmiał się gardłowo i pogładził czule wilgotne plecy Jona.  
\- Tak jest, mój młody wilku. Poddaj się mojej woli.  
Pieszczotliwe słowa surowego króla sprawiły, że Jon naparł na niego biodrami, zmuszając Stannisa do ostatecznego kroku. Wstąpienia na ścieżkę drogi bez powrotu. Chwycił lewą ręką w żelazny uścisk kościste biodro Snowa, prawą przytrzymując własną męskość, którą powoli wprowadził do ciasnego wnętrza chłopaka.  
Ich seks nie trwał długo. Kilkanaście dobrze wymierzonych pchnięć wystarczyło, by Stannis znalazł się na skraju orgazmu i z wysiłku obnażył zęby. Wyciągnął męskość z tyłka Snowa i gwałtownie odwrócił chłopaka, wpijając się w jego rozchylone, wilgotne wargi. Chwycił w dłoń swoją męskość i twardego penisa Jona wykorzystując wszechobecną wilgoć potu i naturalnych wydzielin podniecenia, by pocierać intensywnie obie, nabrzmiałe męskości. Snow doszedł pierwszy zachlapując swój płaski brzuch kilkoma smugami gorącego, intensywnie pachnącego nasienia. Stannis urzeczony spoglądał na jego dyszące, zaspokojone, blade ciało. Czując, że dłużej nie wytrzyma narastającej przyjemności, szarpnął chłopaka za włosy i głośno dysząc bez wielkiego oporu zmusił do ulęknięcia przed swoim obliczem. Jon spojrzał na niego zamglonymi przemijającym orgazmem oczami i ten widok wysłał Stannisa na skraj wszelkiej wytrzymałości. Potarł swoją męskość gwałtownie w rytm wypływającego pulsacyjnie nasienia, upewniając się że każda z lepkich strug ląduje na twarz i wilgotnych kędziorach Jona Snow.

\- Widok wart poświęcenia korony Siedmiu Królestw – Stannis stwierdził z odrobiną czułości, pocierając opuszkiem paca lepki policzek dyszącego głośno chłopaka. Odsunął się i schował w bryczesy przyrodzenie, siadając na krześle i łapczywie zwilżając gardło winem ze srebrnego kielicha.  
Mimo, że Jon po kilku minutach szamotania się gdzieś na marginesie jego wizji wyszedł bez słowa, Stannis spochmurniał i gniewnie uderzył pięścią w stół.

Teraz nie mógł tak po prostu opuścić Czarnego Zamku i zapomnieć o pozostającym w jego murach, nieustępliwym młokosie. Wykrzywił usta w niesmaku i przetarł palcami bruzdę na strudzonym myślą czole. Będzie musiał prośbą lub groźbą zmusić Jona do opuszczenia Nocnej Straży, przyjęcia tytułu lorda Winterfell i zostania z jego ramienia namiestnikiem Północy. Nie było innego wyjścia z tej niekorzystnej sytuacji. Stannis za wszelką cenę musiał mieć młodego wilka u swego boku.


End file.
